1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for recycling lipstick material, and particularly, to an apparatus and method which enables unused lipstick material to be retrieved, melted, and remolded.
2. Background Discussion
Lipstick material commonly comes in the form of a solid, cylindrical element which is contained in a hollow, cylindrical, tube-like case with a spindle that allows the lipstick material to be advanced for use from an open end of the case, and then is withdrawn into the case for storage. Approximately one-third of the lipstick material remains in the case and can not be advanced from its open end. This unused material is discarded with the case. Since lipstick is expensive, and it is often highly desirable to match certain hard to find lipstick colors, the waste of almost thirty percent of the lipstick material is a problem, both for the environment and costwise.